Douglas Bullet
| occupation = Pirate; Soldier (former) | affiliation = Roger Pirates (former) | epithet = | residence = Gultzberg (former) ; Impel Down (former) | age = 45 | bounty = At least 100,000,000 | jva = Tsutomu Isobe | dfname = Gasha Gasha no Mi | dfmeaning = Sound of metal clanking | dftype = Paramecia }}Douglas Bullet, known as the Demon Heir, is the main antagonist of One Piece: Stampede. After serving as a child soldier in his homeland of Gultzberg, he joined the Roger Pirates and was later imprisoned in Impel Down for over 20 years. He escaped during the mass breakout caused by Monkey D. Luffy and Marshall D. Teach, and plotted to become Pirate King by luring the world's most powerful people to the Pirates Expo and attempting to kill them. Appearance Douglas Bullet is a very large and muscular man with broad shoulders. His hair is slicked back into a cowlick. He wears a collared buttoned shirt that is decorated with medals and insignia, some of which bear the initials "GF". He also wears a belt, pants, and boots, as well as earphones on his head and a feathery plume that goes down his back He has a massive red scar that goes down from the left side of his face to the side of his chest and upper arm. As a young man, Bullet had a smaller frame and a very short haircut. Some years after that, he grew bigger and his hair became much longer. He lacked his scar at both of these points. Gallery Personality Due to growing up as a soldier in war torn childhood, Bullet values strength above all else, gaining solace in it while constantly hungering to get stronger. As strength is the only thing he cares about, he spends his time rampaging and battling everyone he encounters, fearing no one. Due to Gold Roger being the only person who has ever defeated him and his legendary status as the Pirate King, Bullet views the Pirate King as the strongest person in the world who can defeat anyone, and so seeks to kill the world's most powerful people in order to achieve the title. He has been shown to admire people who are stronger than him, though he still only seeks to eventually defeat them. He views friendship and camaraderie as detrimental to his pursuit strength, due in part to being betrayed multiple times by comrades he had made while a member of Gultzforce. Gol D. Roger tried to show him that one is strongest when having friends to protect, but Bullet rejected this and sought solely to beat Roger while he was on the Pirate King's crew. Bullet later tried to prove that having friends was a hindrance when he forced Luffy to unsuccessfully protect Usopp. Abilities and Powers Even for a former member of the Roger Pirates, Bullet is one of the world's most powerful pirates. He has tremendous fighting skills and experience, having fought and survive in brutal wars since infancy, engaging in highly dangerous tasks and putting his life constantly at risk on the battlefield, but always surviving. While a member of the Gultzforce, he emerged as their strongest warrior after only a few years, and it was his actions that led to a war that had been described as "never-ending" concluding when he was 14. By this point, his own allies viewed his strength to be too dangerous for anyone to deal with, and he proceeded to wipe out all of them single-handedly, essentially destroying an entire country by himself. During his youth, almost no one could match Bullet in strength, and he did not meet defeat until he faced the future Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Buggy equated his strength at the time with Silvers Rayleigh's, and speculated that Bullet had surpassed Rayleigh due to continuing to train while Roger's first mate retired. Bullet's threat became so significant that a Buster Call was ordered solely to take him out, commanded by legendary Marines Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp; even still, Bullet put up an intense fight, and it took the assistance of pirates to finally overwhelm him. After training in Impel Down for over 20 years, Bullet's strength and skills has grown even more colossal. He singlehandely fought and defeated the Eleven Supernovas whom were among the most powerful and fearsome pirates of the modern era. Physical Abilities Bullet is stated to be the strongest soldier of the Gultzforce during his youth and has possibly surpassed Silvers Rayleigh in his current prime. He possesses immense superhuman physical strength, as shown in his fight with the Supernovas when he was able to overwhelm Capone Bege's Big Father with one blow and shrugs off X Drake in his Ancient Zoan enhanced allosaurus form and tosses him aside. Bullet possesses tremendous superhuman durability, being able to resist the most powerful attacks from Monkey D. Luffy in his Gear Fourth Boundman and Snakeman forms while sustaining little injury. Bullet is capable of moving at tremendous speeds that none of the Supernovas were capable of keeping up with. He can even keep up with Luffy in his Gear Fourth Snakeman form. Devil Fruit Bullet ate the Gasha Gasha no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to disassemble inanimate objects and assemble them into anything he wants with his mind. With this power, he can form a large variety of mechanical creations, most notably creating exoskeletons to significantly augment his physical power. Bullet has awakened his fruit, allowing him to disassemble objects from a greater range. With his awakening, he can essentially restructure the landscape of entire islands by assembling their features as he sees fit, and creating and inhabiting a colossus whose physical presence is unparalleled. Haki Bullet is one of the few people capable of using all three types of Haki, and has shown using all three to great effect. Kenbunshoku Haki Bullet has mastered Kenbunshoku Haki to an advanced level, and is able to see slightly into the future like Charlotte Katakuri. He was shown using his future vision to attack Usopp by successfully predicting Luffy's movements and outpacing him. Busoshoku Haki Bullet is an extremely powerful Busoshoku Haki user, being able to cover his entire body in it and overpower the Haki of others. He is also capable of imbuing his mechanical creations with Busoshoku Haki to increase their power. Haoshoku Haki Bullet possesses the ability to use Haoshoku Haki. He is able to release a massive burst of Haoshoku Haki. History Past He was born on an island in the Grand Line that had a never-ending war. His parents abandoned him as a newborn, and he was raised by the military force of the state of Galzburg, known as Galzforce. Along with the other young recruits, he received the title Douglas and the name Bullet. Bullet was treated as an expendable, being given highly dangerous tasks. He sought to earn the Medal, a reward for the person with the most feats in battle. Bullet participated so much in battle that he grew close to earning it, only for his comrades to hold him back out of resentment for his strength. However, Bullet rounded up the comrades who stood against him and successfully took the Medal. Deciding to never be hindered by trust or carelessness, he would go on to win the Medal year after year. By the time he was 9 years old, his strength as a child soldier had become unparalleled, and he reveled in the pursuit of strength. At age 13, he was near his limit when he found and ate the Gasha Gasha no Mi, giving him the energy to survive. By the time he was 14, Bullet's strength and accomplishments brought the war close to an end, and his commander-turned-general Douglas Gray, who was like a father figure to Bullet, promised him a promotion into the army's elite once the war was over, where Bullet would have peace and freedom. Bullet then took part in the war's final battle, where the other side ultimately surrendered. However, Bullet's comrades, including Gray, then turned on him, viewing his strength as too dangerous. Bullet managed to wipe them all out, leaving his entire country destroyed. This scale of destruction attracted the attention of the World Government, and Bullet departed as a pirate to seek more battles. A year later, at the age 15, Bullet challenged Gol D. Roger and lost for the first time in his life. Bullet attacked Roger several more times, only to meet the same result. Bullet grew to admire Roger, and so joined his crew as a challenger. While on the crew, he became known as the "Demon Heir". Two years later, he found out about Roger's illness, and began having doubts about his chances of beating his captain. He also began feeling like his strength was inhibited by his loyalty to his crewmates, and so after another year challenged Roger to a final battle. Roger won once again, and Bullet left the crew. One year later, Bullet fought Crocodile and their battle ended in a draw. After Roger was executed two years later, Bullet was unsure of what to do, and rampaged through the sea. A year later, a Buster Call was summoned against Bullet, and he fought against a Marine battalion led by Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp. Pirates that Bullet had defeated came and aided the Marines, allowing them to overwhelm Bullet and imprison him in Impel Down. Bullet continued training in the prison, eventually reaching his peak 21 years later at age 43. He would then escape following Marshall D. Teach's raid on Level 6. Soon afterwards, Bullet found Buena Festa, who had been once thought dead, and the two of them acquired an Eternal Pose to Raftel that the Roger Pirates had made. For the next two years, they planned the Pirates Expo, where Bullet intended to become the Pirate King by luring the world's strongest people to the Eternal Pose and killing them. One Piece: Stampede Major Battles *Douglas Bullet vs. Gultzforce *Bullet vs. Gol D. Roger (multiple times) *Bullet vs. Crocodile *Bullet vs. Sengoku, Monkey D. Garp, Marine Buster Call battalion, and multiple pirates *Bullet vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, Killer, Basil Hawkins, Scratchmen Apoo, Capone Bege, Jewelry Bonney, X Drake, and Urouge *Bullet vs. Luffy, Law, Sabo, Boa Hancock, Buggy, Smoker, Rob Lucci, and Crocodile Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances * ''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Trivia *Bullet is the second non-canon character capable of using Haoshoku Haki, the first being Naguri. **He is also the first non-canon character capable of using all the three types of Haki. *Bullet is the second non-canon Devil Fruit user who has awakened his power, the first being Gild Tesoro. References Site Navigation ca:Douglas Bullet es:Douglas Bullet pl:Douglas Bullet fr:Douglas Bullet ru:Дуглас Буллет Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Former Impel Down Prisoners Category:Roger Pirates Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Non-Canon Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Movie 14 Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda